


Put on a Good Show

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Showoff Clint Barton, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: “But I’m the one that always does the animal lover stuff!” Clint pouted.“Exactly, and people know you care a lot about animals. They don’t know much else, so we’ll be fixing that.”“So what am I doing?” Clint frowned.“You, Bucky, and Natasha will be guests on The Late Show.” Pepper stated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Clintucky Fried Bunnies, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Put on a Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: Wearing each other's merch  
> (This gives me a bingo)

“Incoming Pepper attack.” Tony Stark said, sliding into the common area in his socks, “She has the _PR_ _folder_.

“It is about that time when our PR team sends along their strict expectations for us to use to keep public opinion up.” Natasha shrugged from where she was perched on a counter, one leg dangling and a mug of tea in her hand.

“It’s not so bad. You’ll probably just need to show up at another fancy charity donation party or something.” Clint shrugged from the couch where he was leaning back against Bucky, being both lazy and a nuisance as he kept getting in Bucky’s way of reading the book he had in his hand

“Says the guy who normally gets away with just volunteering at animal shelters or posting silly videos to your official social media accounts.” Tony grumbled.

“Doggos need love, and it’s not like Cap can figure out the social media thing to take over that.” 

“Hey, I’m plenty social with the media.” Steve protested.

Tony twirled around to gape openly at Steve who sat with the TV remote in hand completely unaware of what he’d just said. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Steve frowned, “The media loves to ask me questions, so I humor them when I’m not busy.”

“Not the same thing, Stevie.” Bucky said, holding back his laugh as he closed his book and set it aside, “They are talking about things like Twitter or Facebook, not the reporters that flock your way whenever you flash your star spangled ass.”

Steve’s face was red with embarrassment, “You can’t be any better at it than I am…”

Bucky raised a brow, “I most definitely acclimate to modern society faster than you. Clint and I snapchat all the time when we aren’t together like this.”

“And his instagram is full of cat pics.” Clint agreed.

“I like petting every cat I see, just like you do with dogs.” Bucky shrugged.

“Totally not judging you. I love how soft you look every time you see a cat.” Clint grinned, tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend. “I love a man who oozes danger with a resting murder face that just melts into a puddle in the face of a tiny kitten.”

“Well you won’t be seeing that this time for your PR assignments. Bucky’s not going to be volunteering at a rescue.” Pepper said, sweeping into the room, “This month it’ll be Tony volunteering his time to help adopt out animals in need of a home.”

Clint frowned, “You’re partnering me up with Stark?”

“No.” she said simply, “He’ll be with Bruce. People want to see him in a heartwarming volunteer situation where he isn’t throwing money around, though behind the scenes Stark Industries will still be making a donation.Bruce is going because of that viral picture of the Hulk saving a pair of kittens during that attack two weeks ago.”

“But I’m the one that always does the animal lover stuff!” Clint pouted.

“Exactly, and people know you care a lot about animals. They don’t know much else, so we’ll be fixing that.”

“So what am I doing?” Clint frowned.

“You, Bucky, and Natasha will be guests on The Late Show.” Pepper stated, “All three of you are a mystery to the public, so a casual interview should help with that.”

“I like to keep my secrets.” Natasha said.

“You don’t have to become an open book. Just share some funny stories you’re comfortable with, or talk about a hobby you enjoy. Bucky, they’ll probably mostly ask you about your childhood with Steve, so think of some good fun stories that make you both look good. Clint...you—just be yourself, you’re a disaster but a lovable one.”

“But what if I’m camera-shy?” Clint asked.

“You’re not. You were in a circus. If anyone can put on a good show, it’s you.” Pepper pointed out.

“I’d rather play with dogs…” Clint sighed, sinking back into Bucky’s chest.

“We can go volunteer at the shelter anyway.” Bucky smiled, “You always get more one-on-one time with the dogs when there’s no cameras getting in the way.”

“Promise?”

“Yup. You’ll take care of the dogs, I’ll take care of the cats, and no cameras will be shoving their lenses in our faces.”

“I love that you think of these kind of ideas.” Clint grinned.

“Well, just don’t forget about your interviews.” Pepper said, moving on to tell everyone else what it was the PR team wanted them to do.

* * *

The day of the interview came far too quickly in Bucky’s opinion, and as the hours passed, he found himself hoping for aliens or robots or—anything, really to attack and cause Steve to assemble the Avengers. But it was a lovely and peaceful day, leaving Bucky to get ready for the interview and join Natasha and Clint in the car ride over to the studio.

Upon arrival, they were whisked off to changing rooms where makeup and hair artists got to work on making them camera and stage lights ready. Bucky hated the entire process. He still didn’t feel comfortable with people getting in close or touching him, unless they were the few people he trusted. He even had Natasha, usually, cut his hair when it was too long for his liking, though Steve and Clint also had taken turns helping him with his hair when she was unavailable.

The only thing that kept him from lashing out as sponges dabbed at his skin to apply foundation was the fact that Clint was in the same dressing room and had insisted on moving their chairs closer so that he could hold his hand. It helped ground Bucky and reassured him that if anyone made a wrong move, Clint was there to stop it, despite how comfortable Clint himself seemed having his hair and face all dolled up for TV.

Then again, Clint often had ‘girls night’ with Natasha and Wanda, and was very comfortable with wearing makeup. Comparing the all natural look the makeup artist was giving him to the more dramatic and traditionally feminine look Bucky had seen Clint in many times really was a slight disappointment. Clint looked great in a bright lip and smokey eye. But it wasn’t as if Clint was out Avenging in a full face of makeup, so how would these strangers know what looked best on the blond? No one could blame them for just assuming he’d want to be given a natural look like most men who came to these dressing rooms.

Bucky licked his lips, glad that his makeup artist hadn’t gotten there yet, and breathed out past them before speaking up, “You should at least give him a really good highlighter.” (Yes he knew what it was called; he paid attention to what everyone in the Avengers Tower did and said when he was around, thank you.)

“What?” the woman asked, glancing up at him.

Clint grinned, “Bucky likes it when I’m in makeup. Go on, make me blinding.”

She blinked back at Clint before shrugging, “Alright, I won’t fight the chance to break into some of my more fun stuff.”

Makeup and hair was finished up, and some guy replaced them, asking about clothing styles.

“Actually,” Clint said, moving over to the bag he’d brought, “We brought our own outfits.”

“We did?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. we talked about it over breakfast two days ago, remember?”

“Honestly, I thought you were joking.”

“Nope! Don’t worry, I made sure both our outfits look good. Nothing clashes.”

Bucky’s smile turned fond and he shook his head, “You realize they’ll make a big deal about it when they see, right?

“Pepper  _ did _ say to put on a show.” Clint grinned, tossing a pair of pants at Bucky.

* * *

Bucky and Clint stood back stage, waiting for their queue to go out and join the host for the interview. Natasha was already sitting on the couch provided, sharing heavily edited stories of past missions and mentioning that she knew ballet. She was giving her fake friendly mission smile and laughing which was really making the audience love her.

“And that leads us to our next guest tonight,” the host of the show laughed, turning from Natasha and more towards a camera, “Another member of the infamous team known as the Avengers, often spotted perched up high with a bow in hand, Ladies and Gentlemen, Hawkeye!”

Clint jumped in place twice, loosening his body before rushing out, putting his circus skills to good use as he fell forward into a cartwheel that ended with a handspring that sent him twisting through the air, only to land next to the couch, hands up and legs together. Grinning, he bowed to the applause before turning to the show’s host to shake his hand and sit next to Natasha on the couch. She rolled her eyes fondly before nudging him.

“Show off.”

Clint shrugged and turned his attention to the host who was still smiling.

“Wow, that was quite a flashy entrance.I would have never guessed you were a gymnast.”

“Actually, I was raised in a circus, and there’s just something about a crowd that makes me want to show off. I would have added in some juggling, but I didn’t think to bring something for that trick.” Clint grinned, relaxing lazily back on the couch. 

“I see, would anyone like to see that?” the crowd cheered and the host nodded, “Can we see what we have available for that in a bit? Yeah? Great!” He turned back to Clint after some backstage hand ran off to try and find something that could be juggled.

“So, Hawkeye,”

“Eh, call me Clint.” 

“Clint. You seem to be a pretty laid back guy. I can’t say I have many guests show up here in a hoodie. What’s that design?”

“I like to be comfortable, and this is super soft! It’s actually from the first wave of Winter Soldier merch that’s coming out. I really couldn’t resist a soft hoodie that also supports a teammate.” Clint shrugged, “Look, it’s one sleeve looks like his arm!”

“Do you wear Avenger merchandise often?”

“Yup! But I mostly have Black Widow stuff since she’s my best friend.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “He also wears his own merch and he’s never without at least a little purple.”

“Guilty as charged. Purple socks today!” Clint said, lifting his pant leg just enough to show off his sock color.

The host chuckled, “Sometimes fun socks are all the difference between an ok day and a good day.” he said, moving to show that he, too, had fun socks. Navy blue with Captain America shields all over them.

Clint grinned, “Cap fan. Nice.”

The host settled back in his seat before getting them back on schedule, asking a few questions and letting Clint go off on telling a story or two before it was Bucky’s turn to join the discussion.

“And now let’s take a moment to introduce our third guest tonight; the newest member of the Avengers, mister tall, mysterious, and handsome himself, The Winter Soldier!”

Bucky squared his shoulders and stepped out to move across the stage, raising a hand in greeting to the cheers, “Sorry, I’m not going to do all that ridiculous flipping spin stuff  _ some _ snipers think is necessary.”

His comment was rewarded with laughter.

Bucky flashed a smile reminiscent of his days before the war before greeting the Host with a handshake and settling himself in next to Clint.

“Well,” The host said once things had settled, “I was going to get into the fact that you happen to be, as any history buff would know, Captain America’s long lost best friend, but I think we need to first talk about your tie choice. I would have never guessed that purple was your color. That seems to be Clint’s thing, according to his sock choice.”

Bucky gave a little shrug, “I prefer red or blue myself, but Hawkeye doesn’t know how to design anything without purple.” he tapped the knot of the tie which had the Hawkeye symbol embroidered into the silk. 

“Was this planned that you would support each other today by wearing each other’s merchandise?”

“Maybe.” Clint grinned.

“I like showing how much I support my boyfriend.” Bucky shrugged casually.

“You two are dating?” the host asked, his face barely hiding his excitement for gaining such an exclusive scoop as the audience went wild.

“Aw, babe, you should have told me we’d be going public tonight. I would have greeted you with a kiss when you sat down!” Clint smiled, hooking his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. He had never really cared either way if they went public or not, and had left the choice up to Bucky who was usually a pretty private and reserved guy. Date nights were more often than not, a night in with a movie and junk food, or candles, soft music, and a bath for two.

“Surprise.” Bucky smirked, kissing Clint’s cheek before turning back to the host.

“Well, I think these questions all just flew out the window. There they go!” The host said, balling up a card and tossing it over his shoulder.

Clint just smiled and took Bucky’s hand, giving it a squeeze as the interview went completely off script for the rest of the segment.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
